Aimer la Lune: Loving Moon
by MsKMJ
Summary: Isabella Swan has lived in Forks all her life. Enter the Cullens, the new students, the vampires. But they aren't the only non-humans in Forks High. Bella has a secret. She's cursed to turn into a wolf every night. Will Edward and Bella ever be together?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I felt the moons beams slowly hit the surface of my skin. The burning sensation seemed to smolder and spread to the rest of my body. Slowly I was seeing the world through a beam of light. I remembered the first time I had changed. I remembered the pain. It had felt as if I was being burnt alive. _

_I remembered the fear. I remembered thinking that I was dying, and that I would never come back and watch the sun rise. Then I remembered the pain slowly numbing away until there was nothing but light._

_Closing my eyes, suddenly I could hear everything. I could hear a herd of dear pass by three miles near a river. I could hear a bear to the west of the herd with her two cubs._

_Then the slow thump of all their heart. I could almost feel the blood pumping through their veins, as their hearts sped up as they ran through the dark woods. These woods full of secrets and lies. These woods full of monsters and unaware prey. Poor and defenseless against the horrors of the dark world that surrounded them. _

_Then my throat lite on fire as if I had suddenly come back from running a marathon in the Sahara Desert. I was thirsty. And the sudden scent from the animals that hit me mad my throat clench in thirst. I was hungry. I was hungry for their flesh and blood. Never in my life had I wanted anything more than to have their necks in my mouth as I slowly waited until they stilled._

_Then I remember opening my eyes and feeling short yet powerful. My limbs felt as if I could run a hundred miles and not tire. I could see as if I was a thermal camera. The red dots in my vision where my prey and I was the hunter. I had been so alone that night and so scared when I woke up bare with blood smeared all over my body._

_But I knew that tonight I was not alone. I knew he was in the cabin, waiting for the change to pass through. My body went to him like a primal instinct to be near my mate. Even in my animal form I seeked him. And since he didn't appeal to me as food I could be around him in my night state. _

_I knew even though I was cursed, that as long as my love stayed by my side, I could finally live my happily ever after with my vampire love._


	2. Destiny's Sacrifice

Chapter 1:

(Song: 30 Seconds to Mars-Night of the Hunter)

**Both Bella's and Edwards POV (**_**Italic**_** is both of their thoughts)**

_Have you ever wondered if you could never die? What would it be like to be immortal forever? To never die. To never hurt. To never move on. To be frozen in time. To watch those closest to you die one by one. Watching their lives pass by in happiness and despair just to watch them crumble and fall in the end. _

_Have you ever wondered if you could turn into something that shouldn't be possible? How would it feel? How would the never ending power feel as it ran through your veins? The strength to take down your enemies. To never be scared of getting hurt knowing you could take care of yourself. Knowing that anything was possible. That nothing could stop you. _

_How would you react? How would you survive? Would you die trying to save someone you love? Would you use your power to rescue someone in need?_

_Would your closest friends reject you as a freak? Or would they embrace you and help you through? Would your family ever realize? Would you ever tell them? Or would the risk of them getting hurt stop you from sharing your deepest secret to the ones you love the most?_

_Would you be able to control your thirst for blood? Would you be able to control the urge of ripping your family's throats? Would you hurt someone? Would you kill them by accident? One mistake. Just one. It's all it takes. Just one and they're gone. Gone forever. No running back. No waking up. Just gone. Wiped out by a monster like me. _

_Life is such a fragile thing. So delicate. So soft. So strong yet so weak. One mistake. And it ends forever. And you can never come back. Neither of you. Neither monster nor prey. One of them is dead; the other one is dead inside. Blackened hearts by just one kill. Your soul and theirs is never the same._

_I had to be careful. No not careful. Vigilant, careful, discreet, silent, invisible. No attention to yourself. No getting close to someone else so you could just add them to the list of people you might hurt._

_I wish I could control it. It would be so much easier if it was something you could control. But it isn't. It will never be._

My name is Isabella Swan. I just turned seventeen. And it's been two years since I was human. When I turned fifteen I changed as soon as the sun set. Thankfully I had been with my best friend Angela at the time. She locked me up in the old Cemetery Monastery that belonged to the founding family of Forks.

There I spent the night as a wolf until the sun rose and I changed back. It's happened every night since. Two years and it felt like twenty life times since.

We tried everything to change me back. But as we soon found out I wasn't the only who wasn't exactly human. We found out on the next full moon that Angela was a witch. Not your evil dark magic bitchy witch type but the good ones who controlled the elements and cast spells. We found her family Book of Shadows in her family tomb while we had been searching for a place to let my change pass during the night. It was full of spells and mythical creatures that we soon found out weren't mythical at all.

A Book of Shadows is a family book that is passed on for hundreds and sometimes thousands of years through the witches of each family and those with the gift of spell casting and using earth's power to help others. A strict rule in this tradition was to never, ever use your power for selfish reasons.

Or it would come back to you threefold.

Her mother and father are not aware of her powers. But she almost slipped once on my birthday when Lauren Mallory threatened us. My chair flew out of the living room and crashed her into the wall. Everyone blamed Tyler, Ben, and Mike since they were the ones who were playing around with the furniture but Angela and I knew it had been her and her powers flaring up.

We then figured out a way for Angela to control her powers. She wore a necklace around her neck that only made her powers work in my presence and only with my permission. Of course we took off the necklace every night a few minutes before my change.

Angela and I practically live together. She never leaves me alone and after countless sleepovers our parents bought us an old beaten house which Angela's father, Pastor Webber, remolded and made it into a cozy home reflecting Angela and my own characters and traits.

The outside was a warm gold mixture with beige; the inside looked like autumn in a home. The colors of the house, rooms, kitchen and bedroom all ranged from gold, orange, brown, green and other fall colors. We usually hosted Thanksgiving for all of our families in the small house since we didn't need to decorate.

Our bathroom, which included 360 shower heads, was a liquid gold. My bedroom was green and brown while Angela's was gold and orange. But my bedroom was the one that faced the sun during sunrise. It also faced the forest and thankfully it came with a balcony which was decorated with French doors and gold curtains. Every night we would both climb down my window at sunset and we would run to the outer shed where my change usually occurred. Sometimes if it was raining I would change in the basement but mostly the one thing that made us hesitant about me changing in the shed was the thunder. The shed was made of metal and I did not wish to die by being electrocuted.

So we remolded the basement ourselves for my transformation. After opening the door there were two other doors made of metal both with locks then there was the chamber made by metal as well. It was circular, since wolves needed to run, and the only light that ever entered in it was the light from a small barred window we had added.

This chamber became known as the Changing Room. If it was ever mentioned in a conversation at school people would think it was some sort of closet.

And our parents never came over since they didn't have keys or the permission. Angela and I had strict rules about parents allowed in our house.

It was our little piece of heaven. Well it was mine from sunrise to sun set but at night no place ever made me happy. It was just bloodlust and instinct that drove me.

It was the second semester in Forks High. And the tension in the entire school was tangible. Apparently as rumor goes there are five new editions to this small high school.

Of course it was the talk of the entire town for the last week. I just rolled my eyes when Jessica Stanley, the gossip girl of the school, came up to Angela and me and told us the news.

Angela of course just ignored her and continued our conversation which was about the new movie we had just seen Black Swan.

We were discussing the human mind and how powerful it can be and can eventually cause our own demise. The psychological supernatural horror thriller had us both thinking of pursuing careers dealing with psychology, specifically working as profilers.

Jessica made herself at home in our table just chatting away. Angela and I had become the most popular girls in school since eighth grade. Of course I could see why they would follow Angela. She had honey colored hair with blue eyes. She was shorter than my 5'4 frame but she was a beauty.

I on the other hand had long wavy hair that fell to the middle of my back. I had chocolate eyes and a pale heart shaped face. My completion was snowy white. Almost like a porcelain doll.

Jessica was short with black curls and brown eyes. Lauren was blond, how stereotypical, with straight hair and a small frame.

I assessed all of them as Jessica kept on talking. I wondered what would make her shut up and that thought made me smile.

Angela and I shared a look. She was so annoying!

"Maybe you should growl," Angela suggested in a whisper knowing I could hear her. I could barely contain my laughter.

"As tempting as that offer seems right now I think its best just to walk away," I said. Angela grabbed her bag without looking at it and so did I pretending we cared about what she was saying.

Then we started to get up, just to hear the entire cafeteria go quiet for a second thinking something was seriously wrong. Angela and I shared a look then we turned back to see the most beautiful five people I had ever seen in my life enter from the south end. When I say beautiful I mean godly.

The most beautiful were the blond and the bronze haired boy. The blond was hand in hand with a buff body builder with curly hair. Then there was a tiny petite one that looked like tinker bell except she was brunette and was holding hands with a tortured soul with dirty blond hair and a tense look. The bronze was the only one who didn't seem to be holding hands with someone. But someone as beautiful as him definitely had a girlfriend so I wouldn't be surprised to hear tomorrow about girls who were rejected.

And I knew Lauren and Jessica would be the first.

That small fact made me laugh out loud. And then the bronze haired god looked up and I met the most beautiful liquid butterscotch eyes. And I couldn't help but stare right back.

And suddenly the most beautiful light filled my eyes. And he was it. The center of my world. Just like that. One look and I belonged to him.

And I could see his expression. One of shock and his eyes, in a split second turned emerald green, but turned back to butterscotch much to my disappointment. They had been beautiful green eyes.

He looked at me, like a man seeing his true love for the first time.

It was a look of happiness and content that he had found his other half.

A warm hand on my arm steering me away from the rushing crowd that was leaving the cafeteria broke my trance. What was that?

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela applied more pressure to her hold and met my terrified eyes.

"No, I think I just imprinted." My body shook in terror. "Oh my God, I just imprinted." The full weight of the situation fell on my shoulders in a split second.

Imprinting. The one thing Angela and I where most afraid of. It only happened to witches and shifters. It was when you met your soul mate. And after meeting he or her just being away from them by a few inches can cause you intense pain. Just like I was feeling against my abdomen. It seemed to increase as I made my way through the crowd.

But the most magical part about imprinting was seeing them for the first time. They say it was like magic, and the only comparison you could make was to Shakespeare's own Midsummer Night's dream. True love at first sight, except a million times more powerful. It was more like being blood bonded with someone, sharing a unique tie that no one could break. And now, after seeing him for the first time, I finally knew what the Book of Shadows had warned us about. It had been magical. Almost like seeing the sun after being in the dark for a thousand years, it was love.

"Let's get you back to the house; you can't be here right now." Angela said walking towards the parking already, not waiting for a reply.

And we made our way towards our BMW.

Sitting in the cold leather seat, the pain lessened. It was suddenly clearer to think. I knew everyone had been staring and I knew that if I didn't go back now the rumors would start and I wanted to avoid grasping everyone's attention when we were so close to finishing the school year. I had worked hard to become invisible, to blend in, but today everything went up in flames. Everyone had seen the look we had shared. Everyone knew that something was going on.

"Angela I have to go back." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a suggestion, it wasn't a statement, it was an order of truth. I had to go back. I had to see him even though I knew he could never love someone as cursed as me. I knew that maybe if I didn't have this curse it might've been possible but even then I knew that I was a plain Jane. I was nothing compared to his league. I was completely out of his league and I would never come close to his inhumanly handsomeness even in my silliest and wildest day dreams.

"No, you're staying inside the car. It's too dangerous. You don't know what they are." She replied.

"Fine then talk! Tell me what they are! For a second his eyes weren't that color and I have a feeling that he's way too old to be in high school! Tell me!" I nearly shouted. How dare she insult him?

"They're vampires! Cold blooded killers! I knew from the moment they stepped inside that cafeteria!" She shouted right back.

Vampires… figures. Pale skin, beautiful looks in order to lure and seduce prey, it had been obvious and I mentally slapped myself for not noticing before. I should've known.

"He's my imprint! I need to be close to him! You know that!" I counter-argued. Even though he will never love me, I added in my head.

"I don't care! You have a class with him and sine you're the only one without a biology partner he's going to be yours!"

"How do you know he's going to be in my class?" I asked suspiciously. How did she know?

"I might've… erm… checked." Angela suddenly seemed extremely interested in her stereo.

There was a moment of silence inside the car.

"I have to be there Angela."

"I know," she said defeated. "Just call me if anything goes wrong or if there's anything wrong with that guy! I don't trust him." She demanded.

"Relax," my tone showed how emotional I was over her overprotectiveness. "I'll call you if anything goes wrong. I promise."

"His name is Edward."

"What?" I asked.

"His name, your imprint, is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Even his name was beauitiful.

"Thank you." It was all I could say in the moment, Edward Cullen. That was his name. Little sparks flew in my stomach from the fact.

Angela met my eyes and nodded. And I opened the car door and stepped out. Well here goes nothing.

The stares where barely tolerable as I made my way towards the Science building. I was almost grateful to be inside the classroom but my eagerness quickly faded as I realized that the entire class was staring, including the Greek Adonis which was sitting in my seat, which was in fact the window seat.

Mr. Banner was late. Again. Shocking.

Mr. Banner wasn't exactly my favorite teacher but since biology was one of my favorite subjects he got a free pass.

Making my way towards my seat where the most important steps I would ever make. They were steps towards my imprint, my soul mate. And the complications that where soon going to fill my life not only from his vampire lifestyle but from my curse.

But it was destiny, and you never fight against destiny, you embrace it, and you embrace every sacrifice that comes with it.


	3. Sleeping Tonight

Chapter 2:

(Song: I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls)

**Bella's POV:**

I sat down on the seat facing the aisle.

I had to admit I was a little pissed off that he had taken my seat, I mean it's not like he couldn't smell my scent all over it.

But I ignored him and I pulled out Wuthering Heights.

I was barely passed the fourth page when Mr. Banner entered the classroom.

"Good Afternoon, Today's assignment is simple. Pull out your books and create your own midterm notes because I sure as hell am not giving you guys any." The class laughed.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Edward stand up and walk over to Mr. Banner's desk, probably giving him the yellow slip that meant you were a new student.

"We'll, I'm glad to see your sitting next to Bella, she's one of my brightest pupils, and you'll learn a lot from her." Edward turned to look at me and I looked the other way towards the window.

"He's making it sound like I want to help him," I muttered knowing that Mike who was sitting across the aisle could hear me and I knew that Edward could hear as well.

Edward's lip rose from one corner in a half smile. His face showed amusement. Mike chuckled.

I was good in Biology but the only class I actually enjoyed was AP Psychology.

Which was my seventh period.

Edward walked back to his seat, and I could feel his gaze on my face.

"Ms. Swan, I know you know the entire book by memory but this isn't English class, could you at least pretend for my sake to be taking down notes."

I smiled and closed my book. "Sure, Mr. Banner." I took out my biology book and started highlighting ever part I could.

Mr. Banner sighed in exasperation but didn't say anything, he knew better.

I heard Edward clear his throat, trying to catch my attention. I turned my head towards him and leveled him a look.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he outstretched his hand for me to shake. I also noticed his jaw seem to tense. Then I noticed his eyes. They had changed from butterscotch to coal black.

"Isabella Swan," I replied and shook it, I noticed how large his hand was as it completely enclosed mine.

I also didn't miss the electric shocks that passed through both our skins. I gave him a polite smile and went back to creating a piece of artwork out of my biology book.

I pretended to take notes while Edward stared either out the window or at me.

Of course with his perfect vampire memory he didn't even need to look inside the book. I also bet that he even had more degrees than Mr. Banner and Mr. Greene, our principle, combined.

For the rest of the class I finished my biology book even reaching the index. Even after I closed my book and glanced at Edward, his penetrating gaze didn't elevate.

An hour later the bell rung and I was looking forward to my seventh period. Walking out the class I noticed Edward walking the same way as me. When I headed towards the Social Sciences building he was still behind me.

Either he was a stalker, which was highly likely, or he had the same class as me… again.

Oh great, just my luck.

I entered Dr. Creston's classroom and sat at the front. And Edward sat right next to me.

I turned to him slightly annoyed.

"You know the entire classroom is empty, you could sit on any seat." I stated, not hiding my annoyance.

His small smile brightened and his dark eyes seemed to sparkle.

"But then how could I admire your beauty, your luscious hair, and your beautiful brown eyes?" His smiled melted into a mischievous one.

"Don't even try that. It won't work on me. You could be the most beautiful man, and you might just be, in the earth and you wouldn't be able to win me over with cheesy pickup lines." It took me a moment to realize what I had just said to this vampire.

"Oh, so you think I am the most beautiful man on the earth?" His entire face seemed to sparkle.

I couldn't contain my blush.

But then the reality hit me. If I came any closer to him and I picked up on his scent, at night my wolf side would track him down and kill him. Even though he was my imprint, I knew he wasn't immune to my bite, which is one of the few things besides fire that could kill a vampire.

My gaze didn't betray my solemn change of mood. "Stay away from me Edward. You don't know what you're dealing with, and you don't know how much danger you'll be in if you come any close."

I tried to show him with my eyes, how sad and how serious I was. I wasn't threatening him, I was warning him.

His gaze turned dark.

"Neither do you," he replied. His eyes were fierce.

"Oh, believe me. I know exactly what you are. And I'm warning you now. Never go into the woods at night here in Forks. There are things here that are capable of killing your kind."

His eyes flashed in surprise. But before he could respond Dr. Creston entered and started his class. I turned my face forward grateful for having an excuse not to look at the Greek Adonis next to me.

"Okay class! Let's start with a small exercise. Let's pretend that the person next to you is an obsessive stalker who you just met. How do you get rid of them without putting yourself in harm's way? You have ten minutes to list at least three ways of getting rid of him or her. Oh and on an extra, new school policy has been put in order dictating that whoever you have as a partner in Biology class will be your partner for all other classes. Well begin!"

I felt my entire stomach drop. There was no possible way that I wouldn't be able to pick up his scent if I was going to be spending all my classes sitting right next to him.

He would be in danger ever moment of every day.

"Well, partner, I guess I'm your stalker." He said quietly. Somehow I knew that somewhere deep in his head he was enjoying this much more than I am.

"You're just enjoying this aren't you?" I asked, turning towards him, pissed off.

"It's not every day a man gets to sit next to a beautiful, smart woman for more than eight hours every day." But this time he didn't say it in a flirtatious way; he said it like it was something he honestly believed.

"If you think I'm pretty then you should see my sister Angela." I muttered.

"I didn't say you were pretty." I raised an eyebrow. I was a bit offended.

"I said you were beautiful." His eyes showed only true honesty.

I blushed and I looked down at my interlocked fingers. I noticed how tense my body was. I was fighting the urge to hold my hand out and touch him again. I hadn't even realized it.

"You know what; let's just get this assignment over with." I said quickly. The faster I finished the less chance I would have to be able to catch his scent.

"Fine, so I'm the stalker." He replied. And I saw it in his eyes for a moment that on a deep level he believed he was one.

"Why can't I be a stalker?" I asked a little offended.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head quickly realizing he had offended me.

"Then why?"

He looked down at the desk and seemed to be thinking for a moment.

He looked up through his thick eyelashes. It was the sexiest look I had ever seen a man give to a woman.

I blushed.

"Because you're so fragile and small. You are harmless."

I looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." I said slowly shaking my head. He had no idea what I was capable of. He had no idea what a monster I was.

"No, I think you have no idea how wrong you are." He counter argued.

"Oh really… You do know that some of the most notorious murderers are charming, successful, good looking, and completely harmless looking individuals that turn to savages once their urges to kill over take them." I turned my body so I was facing him. He mirrored my move.

"Did you also know that some of the most gruesome crimes are committed by women? Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." I added.

"Do you know that statistics show that men are most likely to be serial killers, stalkers, and commit the most crimes in a year by more than half to women?" I had to admit it was a good argument.

"Why don't we settle on a draw and agree that both men and women are capable of committing horrible acts?" I offered.

"Let's shake on it." He outstretched his hand towards me. I looked at it and slowly raised my hand to shake his.

As we shook hands I noticed that he held on longer than necessary. His eye twitched and his coal eyes got even darker than I thought possible.

My hand was still in his when he spoke again.

"So tell me how do you know about vampires?" he asked casually.

I looked around to make sure that no one was in hearing range.

I turned my gaze back to him.

"My sister Angela is a witch." I explained.

He nodded.

"So what are you?" he asked.

I froze.

"What make you think I'm not human?"

"Your scent mostly." He replied. "It's so…" he seemed to be a loss for words for a few moments. "Enticing." He finished.

He turned my hand over in both of his and seemed to be memorizing each line.

"Your right," I whispered after a few minute of silence.

He looked up at me a little surprised.

"I'm not human." His pupils seemed to dilate completely as he looked at me with a heavy, passionate gaze. At that moment the bell rang.

He growled softly and closed his eyes. I pulled my hand out of both of his and turned and walked outside. I didn't bother putting up my hood, even though it was raining heavily.

My body was trembling and so was my hand. I felt like I could finally let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding since he took my hand in his.

I closed my eyes trying to clear my head.

I hadn't caught his scent, which was the only thing that mattered to me at this moment. It meant that he was safe; it meant that I wouldn't have to live with the thought of knowing I could hurt my imprint.

I could sleep tonight, figuratively speaking.


	4. The Wolf

**Chapter 3:**

_Bella's POV_

After standing in the rain and soaking myself all the way to my undies I walked towards my car.

I noticed Angela wasn't in it so I assumed she had ran back home… then I realized I had the car keys so she had a good reason.

I could tell by the lingering scent of her on the side door that she had waited for fifteen minutes before leaving. I think she realized I needed some time on my own. And I realized that I couldn't shift in my house.

I knew a secluded area near the mountains that would be perfect for my shift. And it would give me some time to hunt. As a wolf, the forest was a place to get food and feed. I had been shifting in my house for the last few months and I knew that my wolf was starving.

Our bodies where completely different personas. I could still eat regular food but my wolf hated it since it preferred fresh meat.

Not feeding also made me extremely irritating to be around and suddenly I wondered if that's why Angela had left. Had I been snapping at her for the last few weeks? I couldn't remember if I had.

But I definitely knew that I had been snappy around and at Edward.

Before getting into the car I checked around the parking lot and the forest. My wolf had made me paranoid. Animals are more sensitive to their instincts and intuition making them safer against predators, but in my wolf's case it made it sensitive to humans and other harmful creatures.

I hadn't realized but now as I got closer to night I sensed that my wolf knew that Edward was dangerous.

Unconsciously I had been trying to stay away from him for his own safety but now I knew that it had been because my wolf sensed another predatorily creature that could harm me in my human form. It was the only thing that made me weak, being in my human form, but at night I became unstoppable.

Suddenly I worried that my bond with my imprint could be enough for my wolf to track Edward and get rid of the threat. Wild animals never think twice about acting, but humans did. I was frightened and anxious that my wolf wouldn't think twice about slaughtering my imprint and therefore crushing my soul.

Thank God I would be fifty miles away. Even though my wolf was a great tracker it would take too long to track down a vampire after hunting.

Plus considering all the game here in the Olympic Peninsula my wolf would be too busy munching down some dear and occasionally, and rarely a mountain lion and a few bears here and there.

I hoped it would be enough to distract my wolf at least for one night and tomorrow I could talk to Angela about disabling my wolf's nose when I changed.

I spotted nothing in the parking lot out of the ordinary besides Lauren making out with Tyler in her car. EW, at least she wasn't making out with the school drunk Taylor like last time.

I slid into the leather seat and drove. My destination, Olympic National Forest.

I wove around trees and highways until I came to the National Forest.

My wolf could already sense the prey in this park. There was a bear a little north from here, and then there was a mountain lion to the West.

I stepped out of the car when I reached the snow tipped mountains. There was no one here for fifty miles that could get hurt.

It was my time to hunt.

**Edward's POV**

I had to go far away. I had to leave.

It was something I had been contemplating for some time. I mean when you live a life of solitude you aren't accustomed to pretending to smile every time a loved one spent some time with their mate and trying to be supportive when you had no idea what you were looking for in life.

I was always the odd one out. The only one who had not found his mate. Living in a household of vampires who could not only feel your emotions and see your future brooding but could also overhear and put their noses where they're not supposed to, was an environment I was dying to escape from.

Esme's constant worrying, Carlisle's silent observations, Jasper's constant mood surveillance and reporting to Alice, Rosalie's silent musings, and Emmett's constant teasing of me 'not getting some' for the past hundred years where about to spill me over the edge. I was tired of living with a family who pushed me and tried to help me find a mate or a friend.

I loved them I just didn't love their nosy habits.

I wanted to leave and maybe go to South America for a while… Translation: Leave and stay away for a few centuries.

I guess Isabella Swan presented opportunity to do so.

I couldn't kill someone. I haven't killed anyone in the last eighty years. And those where guilty criminals. This was an innocent life I would be taking, and I knew that Carlisle would eventually figure it out. I didn't want to become a murderer like I was for twenty years in my early life. And I most definitely didn't want to kill the innocent Swan.

I'd met her father once. And I knew that if I took her away from him it would destroy him.

I saw the red eyed monster in me rejoice at my pain. Masochistic bastard.

I didn't want to hurt like this, I didn't want to feel. I was meant to die. I didn't want to live. But Carlisle had acted like God and turned me into this. A monster. Something that couldn't even die.

I had lost everything and gained nothing.

I wanted to hunt. I needed to hunt. Isabella Swan caused my throat to scorch like never in a hundred years. She had the most mouthwatering scent I had ever encountered. Jasper could barely control himself when she passed twenty feet in front of him. Even Rosalie was feeling thirsty, like our hunting trip just yesterday was nothing.

Why did I come to this devilish place? Maybe God was finally punishing me for all my sins. I was paying the price of being a monster, and I was enjoying it.

I needed to breathe fresh air before seeing her, and smelling her, tomorrow. If I didn't hunt now her scent would unleash the monster I was so desperately trying to keep inside.

I could leave and hunt near Olympia Mountain Range. It was cold up there and snowing but I wanted to be far away from my family and their questioning thoughts.

And maybe I was also avoiding Alice and her interrogation.

I would leave, at least for a few days. I needed to clear my head. I needed to think without hearing the thoughts of everyone else in my head.

Sunset was fast.

There was a snow storm in the forest near the mountains. It was like being in a hurricane but instead of water it poured snow.

It was hard finding prey but there was a herd of dear that got caught in the storm. The smell of blood drew me towards them. There were already three dead bucks from what looked like a wolf kill.

I took down two bucks and almost one doe but I saw that she was pregnant and left her alone.

A mile further there was my favorite animal to hunt. A dead mountain lion which also looked like a wolf kill.

Strange, wolves don't hunt mountain lions… It wasn't in their nature. And from the scent from both sites it had been one wolf who had taken down the bucks and mountain lion. Must be a strong wolf.

A nagging suspicion made me think of werewolves but if there were any they kept to their own lands.

And the scent of this wolf seemed different. It was sweet almost like human blood. Almost like… No, it wasn't possible. Her scent was not the one of the wolf.

A few seconds later I heard something that sent chills through my cold, dead bones.

A growl from behind me.

I slowly turned to find the most beautiful wolf I had ever laid eyes on.

She was snow white and was lean and built for speed. Her coat was almost glowing as if magic ran through it somehow. Strong legs, and a lean shape framed with soft looking hair… Then slowly I met her eyes. They were chocolate brown.

She bared her fangs and a growl escaped her lips.

Strange, animals always feared us. They always stayed away. But this wolf was different. She wasn't scared at all. She wanted a fight. Before I could react and run away she did something I would have never thought a wolf would do. I mean, it just wasn't possible.

In a split second her fangs pierced my stone skin sliding through it as if it was made of butter. Instinctually I bit back locking her neck in my teeth.

Then her blood hit my tongue and I saw stars.

It was the most delicious blood I had ever tasted in my entire existence. It was like melted chocolate with strawberries at night.

I was not only seeing stars, I was drinking it dry.

Then the wolf made the most shocking sound. She let out a high and desperate cry… almost like a child crying in the middle of the night. That small sound shocked me out of my frenzy and I let the poor wolf go.

Small noises came from its limp body. Like a child begging for mercy.

It made my chest clench in guilt and my eyes sting in tears that would never be shed.

She laid there limp for an immeasurable amount of time before she stood up on all fours. Then she disappeared into the white forest leaving a kneeling and confused vampire in the middle of the cold dead night.

_**Shocking I know! Who else thinks Edward is being a brat about his family but he may have a point about them being nosy. And the wolf! Was is Bella and if it was her and he bit her what effect will his venom have on her? Going to update soon so stay tuned! –Kat.**_


End file.
